In recent years, biomimetic materials have been widely used as hydrophilic polymers employed in contact lenses, in intraocular lenses, as artificial organs and as haemocompatible coatings in blood contacting devices. Examples of natural hydrophilic polymers include collagen, alginates, hyaluronic acid, fibrin, and chitosan. The mentioned polymers have some degree of biocompatibility but often display poor mechanical strength. Examples of artificially synthesized polymers include polyesters, polyethers, polycarbonates, polyurethanes, polyacrylamides, and polyhydroxyethyl methacrylates. Although these polymers have high mechanical strength, low degradability and are easy to process, they present problems of biocompatibility for use in the field of medical devices.